Hilos multicolores
by Moonlight Kristallblaue
Summary: Después de estar siete años congelados en una Isla, y otro medio año de trabajo duro;el gremio ha decidido tomar unas vacaciones, ¿qué pasará entre los miembros del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail? Jelall ha vuelto, Juvia no se da por vencida y una pequeña pareja aparece. NaLu , Jerza, Gruvia, Romendy. Situado justo al final del Tenrou Arc.
1. Vacaciones, parejas y ¿competencia?

**Summary**: _Después de estar siete años congelados en una Isla, y otro medio año de trabajo duro;el gremio ha decidido tomar unas vacaciones, ¿qué pasará entre los miembros del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail? Jerall ha vuelto, Juvia no se da por vencida y una pequeña pareja aparece. NaLu , Jerza, Gruvia, Romendy. Situado justo al final del Tenrou Arc. _

**Disclaimer**: _Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son obra y le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei. La historia es mía :3 _

Kyaaa :DD a versss este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail y la verdad es que me ha costado un trabajo D: no soy muy buena manteniendo la esencia cómica, espero lo logre. Y como dice el summary es sobre varias parejas, pero la principal es Natsu y Lucy *-* . La verdad creo que puede ir mejorando, pero eso depende de sus reviews vamos vamos denme consejitos :DD . Y sin más, el primer capítulo:

* * *

**I**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Era el último día de noviembre, y la luna llena se filtraba por mi ventana. Supuse que era hora de contarle las cosas a mamá, después de todo no podía huir de ello para siempre. Entinté la delicada pluma y comencé con el rasgueo sobre el papel:

_Querida mamá: Han pasado ya siete años desde que escribí la última carta y eso es porque. . . bueno, estuve congelada en una Isla llamada Tenroujima, la Isla del gremio. Sé que suena bastante extraño, pero ¡hey! Tú me enseñaste a creer que todo es posible con magia. La locura es que quedé congelada, al igual que los demás ahí. Natsu, Gray y Erza también conservan sus edades. No hemos cambiado ni una pizca, creo. También me enteré que papá. . . bueno, al parecer él creyó que ya era tiempo de reunirse contigo. Seguramente ahora también tendré que escribirle cartas o se pondrá celoso. Lo conoces bien. Pero no te preocupes, me encuentro en perfecto estado, todos en Fairy Tail me han apoyado como siempre. Por ahora la misión del gremio es recuperar su lugar, y ten por seguro que lo intentaremos con todo lo que tenemos. Tengo que dejarte, el Maestro ha llamado a una reunión de emergencia por la mañana. _

_Te amo, Lucy H._

Terminé de escribir y doblé el papel guardándolo con las demás cartas. Me había costado mucho trabajo contarle acerca de papá, pero creo que ahora me sentía más tranquila. Apagué la luz y cerré los ojos bajo aquellas rosadas y acolchadas mantas.

. . .

-¡Buenos días! –saludé al gremio mientras entraba por la puerta. Como siempre nadie me escuchó, pues todos estaban haciendo algo ridículo, principalmente. Y más ahora, porque el lugar estaba lleno, todos los magos de Fairy Tail estaban ahí, incluso Gildarts y Laxus.

-¡Natsu! ¡Gray! –Erza me dio un susto de muerte, a pesar de que estaba regañando al par de tontos que habían destruido la mitad de las mesas. -Hola, Lucy. –Me saludó cambiando a un gesto amable.

-Erza. –Le sonreí y miré hacia el escenario. –Me pregunto qué es lo que nos querrá decir.

-Seguramente es sobre una misión muy importante. –Afirmó poniendo un gesto bastante serio, que no pegaba en nada con el momento.

-Sí, seguro. . . –rasqué mi cabeza, justo en ese instante se encendieron los reflectores dando paso al Maestro.

-Bien chicos, ya ha pasado medio año desde que comenzamos a trabajar muy duro para recuperar nuestra reputación como el mejor gremio, y al parecer ya estamos dentro de los tres primeros. –Se escuchó un grito general, todos estaban bastantes felices con eso. –Así que ahora ¡Fairy Tail se va de vacaciones de invierno! –Anunció con alegría.

-¡LUCY, IREMOS DE VIAJE SIN TENER QUE TRABAJAR! –me gritó Natsu en el oído dejándome con una ligera sordera.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me grites así! –le grité de vuelta en la cara, aunque al parecer no podía quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro. –Es imposible tratar de resolver esto. –Me quejé suspirando.

. . .

-¿¡Por qué siempre es en mi casa? –me quejé con los ojos saliéndose de mis órbitas al ver a Happy, Natsu, Erza, Gray y . . . -¡JELALL! Pero ¿cómo?¿cuándo? ¿dónde? ¿AH?

-¿No sabías que el consejo mágico ya lo ha perdonado? –Me explicó una sonriente Erza. –Así que lo invité al viaje del gremio, la Maestra Mavis lo aprobó.

-Oh, me alegro mucho. –Respondí sinceramente, a pesar de todo él estaba muy nervioso. –Seguramente nos divertiremos mucho. . . ¡UN MOMENTO, ¿QUÉ HACEN EN MI CASA? –les recordé, pues yo aún seguía en pijama. Pero todos tenían ya sus maletas consigo, hasta Natsu.

-Te creí más brillante, Luce. –Gray tenía una sonrisa burlona. . . y ya no tenía ropa.

-¡Gray, tu ropa! –él salió disparado buscando que ponerse.

-Pues hemos venido para ayudarte a empacar, sabemos que eres un poco inútil. Así que esto lo hará más rápido, porque nos vamos en dos horas. –Happy comenzó con sus bromas pesadas tan temprano.

-¿En dos horas? Pero si ni siquiera dijeron adónde. –Me quejé inflando las mejillas.

-Al parecer el Maestro dejó que eligiéramos los lugares, por grupos. Todos iremos al reino vecino, pero nosotros hemos elegido las montañas nevadas. . .

-¡La playa! Pedazo de imbécil.

-¡Nieve! –Gray comenzó a mirar asesinamente a Natsu.

-¡Sol!

-¡Habíamos decidido que el bosque! –Erza golpeó sus cabezas. –Pero por eso les preguntamos a Jelall y Lucy.

-Voto por el bosque. –Respondió el mago.

-¡No es justo, él iba a votar por ti de todas maneras! –Le reprochó Natsu mirando con ojos llameantes a Jelall. Ahora todos me miraban a mí. ¿Playa, Montañas o Bosque?

-Personalmente, ya hemos ido a la playa varias veces, las montañas… no me gusta pasar tanto frío, lo siento Gray, así que ¡bosque!

-¡TRAIDORA! –me gritaron ambos al unísono.

-Bien, ahora… las maletas.

-No hay problema, aquí está. –El mago de cabellos azul celeste sostenía felizmente dos valijas en sus manos.

-¡Sí, Lucy, y hemos puesto tu ropa interior favorita! –Erza apretó el puño con un gesto de satisfacción.

-¡QUE USTEDES QUÉEE! –salté de mi lugar apretando los puños. No podía creerlo, le arrebate las maletas a ese mago entrometido y revisé. –Bien. . . no lo han hecho tan mal. –Me calmé al ver que era mi ropa usual, e incluso mis combinaciones favoritas. Ese grupo de locos me conocían bastante bien.

-¿Lucy-san? Se me hizo tarde. –tocó a la puerta una débil vocecilla.

-¿Wendy? Adelante. –La pequeña dragon slayer del cielo apareció acompañada de Charle y de. . . -¿Juvia?

-¡No iba a permitir que intentaras seducir a Gray-sama durante las vacaciones! Es tan romántico, que no podrías evitarlo. –Ella emanaba un aura de determinación. –Juvia los acompañará.

-Ah. . . de acuerdo. –Solté una risa nerviosa, yo jamás me había fijado en el cubito pervertido de esa manera.

-¡Natsu-nii! –Romeo-chan apareció de pronto.

-¡Romeo! Que bien que pudiste venir. –Lo saludó un alegre Natsu. ¿Es que nunca iban a dejar de venir personas a mi casa? Me pregunté internamente.

-Bien, ahora que Lucy está lista ya podemos partir. He arreglado un transporte sólo para nosotros. –Explicó la Titania.

-¿Transporte? –El rostro de Natsu se puso morado y corrió al baño a . . . ya saben qué.

-¡Eres patético, Natsu! –se burló de él Gray.

-No perderé en esta competencia. –Regresó él de nuevo y recargado.

-¡Competencia! ¿quién dijo eso? . . .

-¡Juvia será la pareja de Gray-sama!

-¡Happy los derrotará junto con Charle!

-¡Entonces yo me quedo con Lucy! –Sentí como un ligero rubor aparecía en mis mejillas.

-Hey, Romeo-kun, harías buena pareja con Wendy. –Le susurré diabólicamente a la mini copia de Natsu.

-Ah, sí, creo que eso estará bien ¿qué opinas, Wendy-san?

-Acepto con gusto, Romeo-kun. –Musitó dulcemente ella.

-¡Y yo, yo haré pareja con Erza! –gritó terroríficamente Jelall. Todos lo miramos sorprendidos y después estallamos en carcajadas. Al final, la Maestra Mavis tenía razón, a pesar de no ser del gremio él tenía un corazón tan valioso como los miembros.

-¡La pareja dorada los hará papilla! –Amenazó la chica de cabellos rojos corriendo a una enorme carroza de viaje. Reí un poco, la verdad es que cuando esos dos se ponían serios eran demasiado poderosos e imparables, pero vamos ¿sólo era un juego no?

-¡Ni siquiera tu transporte podrá impedirme la victoria! –El dragon slayer de fuego corrió a mi lado y me tomó de la mano haciéndome mover los pies más rápido de lo físicamente posible.

-¡Ganaremos este resto, Luce! ¡Juntos! –Me mostró su afilada sonrisa. Todos llegamos exhaustos a nuestros asientos y por suerte Natsu pudo dormirse antes de que la carroza se moviera. Miré a mi alrededor ¡era la única despierta! Dibujé una expresión alegre en mi rostro. Esta era mi nueva familia, y no podía haber pedido otra mejor. Reposé mi cabeza sobre los cabellos rosados de mi acompañante y cerré los ojos.

-Sí, ganaremos esto juntos. –Susurré antes de perderme entre sueños. Seguramente estas serían unas vacaciones bastante interesantes, sólo esperaba que me pasaran cosas buenas. No soportaría más tragedias, los murmullos de Natsu dormido, me hicieron reír. A su lado podía sentirme capaz de cualquier cosa. –Gracias por estar conmigo. –Apenas emití.

* * *

Y bueno. . . quizá haga a Jelall un poco ooc, más cómico xD ya que casi no lo hemos visto en escena :c

Onegai, dejen su review :DD

Saludos, Moon~


	2. Confusiones y murmullos

Kyaaaa! *-* Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. En serio me hacen muy muy feliz :DDD . Creo que a todos les gustó que Jellal haga más cosas torpes, muy a lo Natsu/Gray/Happy; pues creo que así será más o menos de ahora en adelante. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo con un poquito de humor y algo de romance. :)

* * *

**II**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

¿Lucy-san? Lucy-san. . . despierta. –Entreabrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue una mano acercándose peligrosamente a cierta zona prohibida de mi cuerpo, ese definitivamente NO era mi hombro.

-¡ALÉJATE PERVERTIDO! –lancé un derechazo hacia la mejilla de quien quisiera aprovecharse de mí. –¿Je-Jellal? –Cubrí mi boca totalmente avergonzada.

-Hola, buenos días. –Me mostró una sonrisa a pesar de que su mejilla derecha parecía el monte Fuji de lo hinchado que estaba.

-Lo. . . ¡lo siento! –Aún no estaba bien despierta y saqué conclusiones apresuradas, él sólo estaba moviéndome del hombro.

-No te preocupes, Erza me golpea a menudo. –Se explicó con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-Podrías denunciarla por maltrato mágico con el consejo. –Gray apareció de la nada sobre nosotros.

-Sí, estábamos seguros de que ella te amenazaba para estar juntos. –Natsu se asomó por la ventana.

-¡IIIHHH! –Solté un chillido de sorpresa. –¿DE DÓNDE SALIERON, PAR DE IDIOTAS? –grité con el corazón saliéndose del pecho.

-Sólo estaba bromeando. –Soltó Jellal y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. –Erza es muy dulce.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! –Natsu, Gray y hasta Happy (nunca supe cuando apareció) se estaban carcajeando.

-Pero si ella es ¡un demonio! –Apuntó Natsu.

-Sí, Erza la demonio. –Completó Gray.

-¿QUIÉN ES UN DEMONIO? –Un aura maligna apareció tras el trío de bobos.

-Pues Erza. –Happy cometió el mayor error de su vida. La mismísma Titania había escuchado todo.

-¡TENDRÁN QUE RECIBIR SU CASTIGO! –La llamada reina de las hadas tomó por las orejas, no sólo a Natsu y Gray, había atado a Happy y ¡hasta a Jellal!

-¡Erza! –grité sorprendida.

-Tengo que impartir justicia sobre todos, Lucy. –Respondió decidida arrastrando a todos, mientras lloriqueaban. –Me ayudarán a instalar el campamento. Ahora que tengo ayuda podremos construir una buena cabaña. –Me dio un escalofrío al escuchar su risa desaparecer entre los árboles.

-Ah. . . no esperaba despertar así mi primer día de vacaciones. –Me quejé mientras bajaba mi equipaje de la carroza.

-¡Buenos días, Lucy-nee! –me saludó Romeo-kun que volvía de un paseo matutino con Wendy y Charle para recoger algo de leña.

-¿Uh? ¿Dónde están todos? –se preguntó Wendy.

-Uhm. . . –rasqué mi cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente. –Erza los ha llevado de paseo. Hablando de eso ¿y Juvia?

-Está terminando de recolectar el agua. –Me dijo Charle. –Estoy segura de que no tardará. . . oh, ahí viene.

Todos saludamos a Juvia y nos dispusimos a desayunar. El día pasó sin mayores complicaciones, un par de horas después Erza nos llamó para que viéramos el lugar en el que dormiríamos.

-Erza. . . esto no tiene sentido. –Comenté totalmente confundida al observar dos extrañas y diferentes edificaciones frente a mí. Una era una ¡MANSIÓN! Seguramente no tenía nada que ver con ellos; y la otra era una pequeña casa formada con pedazos irregulares de madera que apenas si se sostenía. -¿De dónde salió eso? –señalé al edificio que parecía una réplica de mi hogar.

-Oh eso. . . como Siegrain logré adquirir muchas posesiones, entre ellas esta propiedad. Después de que me otorgaron el perdón me devolvieron algunas de mis pertenencias. Esta casa es mía.-Explicó Jelall. –También el jardín y la piscina.

-Woooow- Romeo la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Y esa cosa horrenda? –señalé ahora a la pequeña cabaña que se desplomó antes nuestros ojos.

-¡NOOOO! –gritaron Natsu, Gray y Happy llorando sobre los escombros. –Esto lo hicimos nosotros. –Gray estaba de nuevo sin ropa.

-¡Gray tu ropa! –Erza le lanzó su valija.

-Gray-sama. . . –Juvia suspiraba entre nubes de corazones con una mirada bastante aterradora mezclada con un poco de acoso.

-Se supone que sería el cuartel general de los chicos. –Suspiró resignado Natsu.

El resto de la tarde pasamos arreglando las habitaciones, limpiándolas y acomodando nuestras pertenencias. Mi habitación era bastante grande comparada con mi casa actual, aunque lucía muy similar a la que tenía cuando era pequeña. Terminé de guardar en el armario mi ropa y para cuando miré por la ventana la noche había caído. –El primer día se esfumó demasiado rápido. –Me quejé de nuevo.

-¡Lucy a cenar! –Natsu me llamó desde la puerta y bajamos juntos hacia el comedor. Juvia había preparado la cena. . . -¡I-ita- itadakimasu! –agradecí mientras miraba con un tic nervioso que cada uno de los platillos tenía la cara de Gray.

-¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO? –el mago de hielo sufrió un colapso al verse convertido en pollo, arroz y pescado.

-No… ¿no te gusta Gray-sama? –Juvia comenzaba a tener los ojos más cristalinos, parecía que iba a . . . –¡A GRAY-SAMA NO LE GUSTA MI COMIDA! –y salió llorando.

-¡Oi, Gray! ¡Ve por ella, la hiciste llorar! –lo reprendió Erza. –Y esta cena está realmente deliciosa.

-Pero. . . –trató de defenderse.

-¡QUE VAYAS!

-¡Está bien! Juuuvia ¡vuelve! –sus pasos se perdieron cuando salió al jardín.

Solté un suspiro y terminé mi cena con una enorme sonrisa, quizá tenían el aspecto de Gray pero sabía muy bien, Juvia era una excelente cocinera.

. . .

Tomé un baño para tratar de olvidar todas las locuras del primer día. No contaba que alguien estaría en mi habitación. . . -¡NATSU! –Grité totalmente alterada. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Caminé hacia él furiosa.

-Es que. . . es aburrido estar solo. Happy y Charle salieron, Gray aún sigue buscando a Juvia, Erza probablemente esté causándole daño físico a Jelall, y no sé dónde están Romeo y Wendy. –Frunció el ceño bastante molesto.

-Bien. . . –suspiré.-Lo entiendo. –Mostré una sonrisa y él se animo. –Iré a cambiarme. ¡No vayas a mirar, pervertido! –lo regañé señalándolo con el dedo. –Ahora, espera afuera. –Él se sentó en el pasillo mientras yo me ponía la ropa de dormir. –Esto parece más una salida en. . . parejas. –Tomé consciencia y me puse del color de un tomate. Erza y Jellal es más que obvio, Juvia está loca por Gray, Happy y Charle y. . . ¿Natsu y yo? Me quedé con la boca abierta por más de cinco segundos; ya había tenido una especie de alucinación con el dragon slayer de fuego, pero esa ocasión sólo quería que Virgo excavara en el parque, nada especial. Negué con la cabeza y respiré calmadamente. Todo está en tu mente, Lucy.

-¿Lucy estás bien? –aquella voz resonó desde la puerta.

-S-sí, ya estoy lista, puedes pasar.

Las siguientes horas me dediqué a continuar con mi novela, algunos paisajes me habían gustado y no quería olvidarlos. Natsu sólo se dedicaba a observarme con curiosidad.

-¿No es aburrido? –le pregunté.

-¿Qué?

-Pues. . . sólo mirarme. –Sentía como me sonrojaba un poco.

-Uhm. . .no. Es relajante, me gusta. –Respondió como si nada.

-Pero ¿qué. . .? –No terminé la pregunta, Gray había vuelto y Natsu se levantó como un resorte.

-Al fin volvió ese inútil. Tengo que preguntarle algo. –Y salió de donde estábamos. ¿A qué se refería con "me gusta"? Comenzó a salir humo de mi cabeza, no quería volver a confundirme con eso.

. . .

Me había despertado a mitad de la noche con sed, tenía bastante sueño pero quería un poco de agua. Las habitaciones de los chicos quedaban en el camino hacia la cocina, lo que no esperaba era que tuvieran las luces encendidas y mucho menos que Jellal estuviera con ellos. Agudicé el oído y escuché. . .

-Ella me lo dijo. –Esa era la voz de Natsu.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –le preguntó Gray.

-No lo sé.

-Es algo complicado. . . más aún para alguien como tú. –El mago de hielo soltó una risa.

-¡Cállate, Gray! No quiero lastimar a nadie.

-Gray tiene razón. –Terció Jellal.

-Por eso quería pedirte un consejo. –Musitó Natsu. –Después de todo, eres el mayor. Seguro tienes bastante experiencia con las chicas.

-¡Natsu-nii! –exclamó Romeo ¿incluso él estaba ahí?

-Romeo, no te pongas así. –Happy tenía ese tono burlón. –Yo sé quién te gussssta.

-Yo… eh…no… pues… la verdad… es que… -Jellal balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. –Creo que perdí la oportunidad de estar con la chica que me gusta. –Suspiró derrotado.

-Erza-san sólo te mira a ti. –Declaró Romeo. –Y los niños nunca mentimos.

-¿En serio? –pude imaginar que los ojos del mago destellaban. -¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para conquistarla! -Soltó como un grito de guerra el mago poseedor del tatuaje del destino.

-¿PODEMOS VOLVER AL TEMA? –reclamó un frustrado Natsu.

-Tienes que decirle la verdad, a Lucy y a Lissana. –Concluyó Gray. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Lissana y yo? ¿Qué tendría que decirnos?

-Sí, Lucy es cruel conmigo. . . pero no merece eso. –Por primera vez Happy no reía.

-Y Lissana tampoco. –Terminó Jellal.

Volví de puntillas a mi habitación. ¿De qué estaban hablando? No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en eso. ¿Por qué estaba Natsu tan preocupado? ¿desde cuándo se pedían consejos? ¿y por qué Lissana? Ella era la amiga de la infancia de Natsu y. . . vamos, Lucy, tranquila. Seguro mañana será un mejor día.

* * *

Hahaha creo que yo me volvería loca si Juvia-chan cocinara para mí.

Onegai dejen sus opiniones, quejas o sugerencias en los reviews :D

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


	3. Un abrazo y una decisión

¡MIL GRACIAS por todos sus reviews! :DDD En serio me han levantado mucho el ánimo, sentía que la historia no era muy buena. Pero en fin, hablando del episodio de hoy, este fic también está etiquetado bajo "romance" ¿no? Creo que este capítulo es algo serio, pero bueno. . . a ver qué les parece. :)

* * *

III

* * *

**Lucy POV**

-¿Por qué desde la mañana tenía la sensación de que Natsu me estaba evitando? –solté un suspiro a la ventana, la verdad estaba un poco decaída. No me gustaba para nada esta situación, me. . . dolía.

-¿Qué sucede, Lucy-san? –inquirió Wendy desde el pasillo que daba a a mi habitación.

-Oh, Wendy. –Traté de esbozar una sonrisa, pero me fue imposible.

-Es sólo que. . . –tenía todo esto atorado en la garganta. Y Wendy era una persona confiable aunque aún fuese pequeña. –Siento que Natsu me está evitando. –Le confesé.

-¿Por qué crees eso? –se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-No lo sé, no lo he visto. Ayer se la pasó toda la tarde conmigo, pero eso fue porque los demás se encontraban fuera, quizá fue eso.

-Ánimo, Lucy-san. Sabes que Natsu-san a veces es un poco despistado. Parece que tiene mi edad.

-Yo también siento que Gray-sama huye de mí. –Se quejó Juvia, que había estado escuchando bajo la cama.

-¡IIIHHH! ¡Juvia! ¿desde cuándo estás así? –Le pregunté temiendo por mi seguridad.

-Desde hace unos minutos, debo saber cuáles son tus intenciones con Gray-sama.

-Juvia, Gray es sólo un amigo. –Le expliqué sin muchos ánimos.

-Ya veo. . . entonces no encuentro la razón por la que él es tan indiferente. –Ella desvió la mirada. Era extraño verla sin esa voluntad de hierro que la impulsaba a hacer todo por amor. –Juvia está cansada. –Se desplomó en el suelo. –Juvia es casi invisible. Ayer Gray-sama sólo tomó a Juvia de la muñeca y la hizo volver a casa. Ni siquiera mencionó nada.

-Gray estúpido. –Murmuré entre dientes.

-¿Chicas, están teniendo una reunión matutina y no me invitaron? –Erza tenía una expresión bastante graciosa.

-Te envidio tanto, Erza. –Fruncí el ceño aún recargada sobre la ventana.

-¿Uh? –Ella me miró al igual que Wendy, con gestos de sorpresa. Pero al parecer Juvia se sentía igual que yo.

-Juvia también envidia a Erza.

-Es que. . . la verdad ustedes deberían tener un monumento a la timidez. Mira a Jellal, está tan enamorado de ti.

-Pero él. . . –Erza se sonrojó. Algo muy MUY extraño. –Tiene una prometida.

-¡Pero Erza-san! Sabes que es mentira. –Wendy apretó sus pequeños puños. –Ustedes son mi familia, como mis hermanas mayores. No me gusta verlas tristes. –Exclamó bajando el tono de su voz.

La chica de cabellos rojos se sentó sobre el suelo y comenzó a explicar. –Quizá ustedes lo vean así, pero él. . . ¿por qué nunca me lo ha dicho de verdad? Se supone que los amigos de la infancia confían unos en otros ¿no? Se supone que si yo no le oculto nada él tampoco debería. Se supone que si le gusto. . . me lo diga.

Podía sentir un aura de decepción y melancolía en aquella habitación. Si el cielo estaba nublado, que Juvia se sintiera un poco triste logró que se soltara una verdadera tormenta. Las gotas comenzaban a golpear con fuerza el cristal. Yo sólo cerré los ojos, sentía como cada golpe en el vidrio "tac-tac-tac" reflejaba a mi comprimido corazón. No pude evitarlo y sentí como gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. –Yo lo quiero, chicas. De verdad es un idiota, pero es MI idiota. –Nadie necesitó preguntar de quién hablaba. Ellas se limitaron a darme un enorme abrazo grupal y nos quedamos así, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Al parecer a ninguna le importaba estar así, y todas necesitábamos eso.

. . .

**Jellal POV**

Desde hace un par de días el haber vuelto con Erza y pasar bastante tiempo con Fairy Tail le habían devuelto a mi corazón una calidez que no creí poder recuperar de nuevo. Era un sentimiento intenso, alegre. . . justo como el color de su cabello. Sin embargo, aún con ellos las cosas no eran siempre perfectas. El usualmente sonriente Natsu Dragneel, se encontraba más serio que de costumbre. La noche anterior había reunido todos los chicos, y había pedido consejos. Por la expresión de Gray y Romeo; eso no era algo que el dragon slayer hiciera muy seguido. Yo había dado mi opinión, pero la decisión era realmente suya.

_¡Oe Natsu! ¿para qué nos llamaste? No me digas que vamos a jugarle una broma a las chicas. –Gray como siempre planeando enfadar más a Erza. Pero, me sentía alegre, al fin podía formar parte de pláticas más adecuadas para mí. No era que lo odiara, pero a veces Ultear y Meredy hablaban de cosas francamente extrañas: cosas de chicas._

_-Tengo un problema, más bien. DOS ENORMES PROBLEMAS. –Dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho. Los cuatro estábamos sentados sobre el suelo de la habitación y Happy revoloteaba a nuestro alrededor._

_-Y. . . ¿qué es lo que pasa Natsu-nii? –el pequeño Romeo se notaba preocupado por su ejemplo de hermano mayor._

_-Es Lissana. . . y Lucy. –Contestó abatido el chico de cabellos rosas._

_-¿Les robaste sus pescados? –Gritó aterrorizado el gato azul._

_-¡HAPPY! –lo regañamos todos en un grito uniforme._

_-Justo antes de abandonar el gremio, el día que fuimos a buscar a Lucy. . . ella me dijo algo. –Su expresión tan seria era algo que nunca había visto. –Ella se confesó. _

_Todos guardamos silencio un momento, la verdad yo no sabía que era realmente lo que pasaba con Lissana. Así que Romeo y Gray se encargaron de explicarme mientras Natsu tenía una pinta peor que cuando viajaba en el transporte._

_-Entonces. . . ¿te gustan ambas chicas?_

_-¡NO! –me respondió molesto._

_-¿Y cuál es el problema? Yo también estoy confundido. –Me apoyó el mago usuario del hielo._

_-Lo que le preocupa a Natsu es herir a su mejor amiga de la infancia y a su mejor amiga actual ¿verdad, Natsu? –Happy explicó mientras el aludido asentía._

_-Y ¿realmente le gustas?, tienes un carácter horrible, Dragneel. –Gray trató de animarlo, aunque fuera a una lucha. _

_-Ella me lo dijo._

Recordé lo ocurrido la noche anterior y decidí que como anfitrión, y el mayor en ese lugar, era mi deber que todos lo pasaran bien. Llame a Happy y le pedí que les dijera a todos que los chicos usaríamos la piscina esta tarde.

-Se siente realmente bien. –Expresó Romeo, mirando sorprendido. –El agua está bastante agradable a pesar de esas nubes tan grises. Que mal clima.

-Pero si estamos en una alberca subterránea, Romeo. –Le respondió Gray con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Tener una piscina en el sótano es genial! –Natsu saltó hacia el agua. Sonreí de lado, ahora entendía porque Erza había hecho tantas cosas por su gremio.

-Me agrada que les guste. –Respondí con un tono pausado. –Fue una buena idea construirla en el sótano, ya que no sabemos cuándo puede comenzar a llover.

"-¡IIIHHH! ¡Juvia! ¿desde cuándo estás así? –-Desde hace unos minutos, debo saber cuáles son tus intenciones con Gray-sama. -Juvia, Gray es sólo un amigo. . ." –Abrí los ojos bastante por la sorpresa. Esas eran las voces de las chicas. Me sorprendí aún más cuando la voz de Erza apareció. ¿De dónde venía? Observé con cautela y descubrí una rendija de ventilación que probablemente conectaba al sótano con esa habitación. Rápidamente busqué a los chicos con la mirada, estaban tan entretenidos haciendo tonterías que sus gritos no les permitían oír nada. –Menos mal. . . –iba a moverme de ahí era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. "Se supone que si le gusto. . . me lo diga." Me quedé a medio camino, completamente congelado. ¿De verdad ella se sentía así? Bajé la cabeza, me sentía como un tonto por hacerla sufrir así. ¿No me habían servido de nada estos siete años de desesperación? Y ahora. . . yo tenía 26 pero ella seguía en sus 19 ¿no se supone que podría hacer las cosas mejor?

-¡EH, Jelall! Ven a jugar nos hace falta uno. –Me llamó Natsu.

-Uh… sí, ya voy. –Respondí secamente, me acerqué hasta quedar a una distancia en la que no tuviera que gritar y pregunté. –Chicos ¿realmente soy importante para Erza? –Ahora era mi turno de pedir consejo. Happy dejó caer la pelota dramáticamente al agua.

-Eres el único que la pone de esa forma, ya sabes. . . en su modo "dulce" –pensó Natsu en voz alta.

-Sí, además. . . –Gray lo dijo en un tono bastante serio. –Aquella vez, después de todo el asunto de Nirvana, ella sufrió mucho cuando te llevaron lejos.

-Todos nos sentíamos tristes por ella. –Añadió Happy.

-Entonces. . . creo que ya sé que tengo que hacer esta noche. –Salí disparado de aquel lugar. – ¡Y ustedes tres! –les grité antes de cerrar la puerta. –También deberían apresurarse antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Y pues D: no sé ¿comentarios, quejas, sugerencias? Ya saben, en la cajita de abajo para dejar un review :D

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


	4. Espejismos

La verdad es que sentí que en el capítulo anterior les quedé a deber MUCHÍIIIIISIMO y me disculpo por ello :c . Ahora pasando a temas más felices :D muchos querían que cosas "más interesantes" comenzaran a pasar, algunos adivinaron que parejita sería la primera en caer *-* y bueno aquí están. Creo que les sigo debiendo un poco de humor pero es que es taaaan difícil para mí en este tipo de escenas D: sepan comprender, queridos lectores.

* * *

IV

* * *

**Jellal POV**

¡Juvia-san! –llamé a la maga que controla el agua mientras terminaba de preparar la cena. A pesar de que apenas era el término del segundo día todos habíamos coincidido que ella era la mejor cocinera y por voto unánime se había convertido en la chef oficial de aquellas vacaciones.

-¿Uh? Jellal-kun. –Me respondió el saludo con una sonrisa. Cuando ella no estaba tras de Gray, su personalidad era muy agradable y mucho menos psicótica. De todas formas, siempre creí que su inmenso amor por el mago del hielo era muy dulce.

Eh. . . necesito pedirte un favor. –Comenté con la voz baja. –Es sobre esta noche, ¿sabes hacer pastel de fresas?

. . .

Bien. –Me concentré mientras terminaba de arreglar aquel lugar en el enorme jardín. –Lucy y Gray están ayudando con la iluminación, Juvia ayuda con la comida, Romeo y Wendy están distrayendo a Erza para que no note nada; Charle supervisaba los pequeños detalles con Happy y ¿Natsu? –¡Eh , Happy! –le llamé al travieso exceed azul. -¿Dónde está Natsu?

-Dijo que quería salir a dar un paseo. . . que lamentaba no poder ayudar pero seguramente causaría un desastre. –Aquella vocecilla se notaba un poco preocupada.

-Oh. .. con que es eso, bien entonces debemos dejar que se aclare ¿no? –le mostré una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Aye sir!

Después de un par de horas todo estaba listo, la noche había caído completamente y para mi suerte había una preciosa luna iluminando el horizonte adornada por una cortina de estrellas. No había intentado realizar nada muy impresionante. Era un simple pic-nic. Pero yo sabía que ella adoraba ese tipo de cosas simples, aunque con un gran significado.

-¡Basta Romeo-kun! –Posé la mirada en la dulce niña de cabellos azules que corría tras el pequeño mago que producía llamas.

-¡Pero Wendy. . . si no me alcanzas no cuenta, así es el juego! –Él soltó una carcajada bastante divertido.

-¡Devuélveme el pastel que Juvia-san hizo para mí! –gruñó la dragon slayer de viento corriendo tras su amigo. Sin embargo, él terminó tropezando con una piedra y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Itte! –se quejó Romeo mientras observaba que la rebanada de pastel especial para Wendy ahora se encontraba esparcida sobre el pasto. –Lo. . . lo siento. –Se disculpó visiblemente sonrojado. –Te daré mi parte. –Cerró los ojos esperando un grito como lo hubiera hecho Lucy o Erza.

-No te preocupes, Romeo-kun. –Ella le extendió una mano y le mostró una dulce sonrisa. –¿Estás bien?

-¿Uh? ¿no estás molesta? –se incorporó totalmente sorprendido observándola como si fuera de otro planeta.

-Claro que no, fue un accidente. Además, estábamos jugando. Anda, Juvia-san me ha enseñado un poco. Puedo hacer más para los dos. –Propuso Wendy, totalmente inocente. –Ah ¿Romeo-kun? ¿te sientes bien? –Ella notó inmediatamente que la cara del chico parecía un tomate.

-Eh. . . sí, claro. Vamos. –Instintivamente ambos caminaron hacia el interior de la casa y desaparecieron tras la puerta. Dibujé una ligera sonrisa, quizá si nuestra infancia hubiese sido normal, ese par de niños pudimos haber sido Erza y yo. . .

-¿Desde cuándo Jellal Fernandes sonríe tan a menudo? –una profunda y suave voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Y justamente era ella.

-¿Erza? –miré a mi alrededor. Todos se habían ido, pero ella apenas había llegado.

-Así que por eso Wendy insistió tanto en que quería verme reequipar vestidos en lugar de armaduras. –Soltó una ligera risa. –Son bastante inteligentes ese par.

-Tragué en seco y tuve que fingir que acomodaba mi abrigo del cuello para no lucir tan nervioso. Erza usaba un vestido azul que resaltaba perfectamente su figura y contrastaba con su cabello. Aquella piel lucía tan suave y cremosa que tuve que controlar a mis manos para que no intentaran comprobarlo. –Estás hermosa. –Complementé con una voz que no pareció mía, pero sonó . . . francamente sonó bastante bien. Y lo supe porque ella enrojeció al instante. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y entonces dejé de tener control sobre mi cuerpo. Parecía estar clavado totalmente al piso. Vamos, ¿podía contra magos oscuros pero contra esto no?

-Wendy dijo que se me veía bien. –Me respondió con un tono de voz y gestos parecidos a los de un robot. Eso me devolvió a la realidad y sonreí divertido por su reacción.

-La cena está preparada, mi hermosa dama. –Hice una reverencia y la invité a sentarse. Hablamos durante horas, sobre cosas que no podíamos mencionar ante los demás o sencillamente preferíamos guardarlas entre nosotros. Ella estiró sus brazos y bostezó visiblemente cansada.

-Fue una cena espléndida, en especial ese pastel. Me pregunto si Juvia no le habrá agregado algún sedante para que nadie moleste a Gray. –Lo dijo con una especie de seriedad que me aterró un poco.

-¿Crees. . . crees eso? –Entrecerré los ojos desconfiando de las fresas sobrantes.

-Será mejor irse a dormir antes que averiguarlo aquí. Entonces. . . –ella se levantó con intenciones de irse.

-Erza. . . –la sujeté del brazo, ejerciendo la mínima presión. Se detuvo mirándome.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo. . . –levanté la vista y entonces lo supe. Supe que no podía huir más, que no podía atormentarme. Y que a pesar de todo, si quería dejar atrás mi pasado y ser una persona que abandonara la oscuridad. . . sólo podía hacerlo con ella. Los mechones de cabello escarlata enmarcaban sus facciones, el pálido reflejo de la luna iluminaba su rostro y aquellos labios sonrosados parecían llamarme a gritos. –Yo. . . –repetí, pero tenía todo eso atorado en la garganta.

-Yo también. –Musitó ella con ambos ojos derramando un par de lágrimas.

-¿Por. . . por qué lloras? –sentía como las manos me temblaban, ¿había hecho algo mal?

-Porque creí que nunca te decidirías ¡idiota! –me gritó con una enorme alegría.

-Ya veo. . . –esbocé una sonrisa de lado que llegó hasta mis ojos. –Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto. . . –Y libre de miedos, con el corazón a punto de estallar por la felicidad. La besé suavemente como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla. Entrelacé nuestros dedos y me separé en contra de mi voluntad. –Erza . . . –podía observar el tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas y la emoción en sus pupilas. –Te amo, más de lo que alguna vez creí poder sentir. ¿Me dejarías protegerte y estar a tu lado, por siempre? –Solté de golpe.

-Soy la reina de las hadas ¿luzco como alguien que necesita ser protegida? –refunfuñó protegiendo su ego de guerrera.

-Para mí siempre serás mi frágil doncella. –Susurré entre sus labios de nuevo, peligrosamente cerca.

-Eres un tramposo, Jelall. –Respondió con la respiración entrecortada.

-Entonces lo pondré más simple: Erza Scarlet ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi novia? –Siempre pensé que estas palabras sonarían ridículas, en cada uno y todos los escenarios imaginarios que formé en mi mente; pero ahora sonaban justamente como debían ser.

-Si lo pones de esa manera ¿tu prometida no se enfadará? –ella infló las mejillas.

-¿No me habías llamado un mal mentiroso? –la tomé entre mis brazos.

-Y lo eres. –Ocultó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y pronunció aquel hechizo mágico, el único, que podía hacerme el mago y el hombre más feliz sobre el universo entero. –Claro que sí, Jellal. –Su nombre resonó en mis oídos, cerré los ojos y me quedé ahí con ella bailando al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria, justo como cuando éramos niños.

(~)(~)(~)

**Natsu POV**

Diablos. . . ni siquiera sé por qué me siento así. –Me quejé mientras pateaba una piedra y caminaba en los alrededores de aquel bosque. –Es como si hubiera comido una de esas flamas que saben realmente mal y hacen que mi cabeza dé vueltas. Además. . . –continué molesto. –Se supone que esto sería una competencia y hasta ahora nada ha ido en serio. ¡Quiero patearle el trasero a Gray! Y también demostrarle a Jellal que puedo derrotarlo sin tener que comer etherion. –Me dejé caer sobre el pasto y observé la enorme luna sobre mi cabeza. –No es divertido.

_Cuando crezcamos... ¿Puedo ser tu esposa? _Además no me ayudan a olvidarme de ese enredado problema. –Nunca me enseñaste qué hacer en estos casos. –Solté al viento, aunque esas palabras eran para mi padre. _Hey ... Si vuelvo a desaparecer en algún momento ... ¿Quieres venir a buscarme, Natsu?_ No podía sacarme aquellas frases de la cabeza, tampoco su voz y mucho menos su sonrisa. – Pero. . . –_¿No te querías unir a nuestro gremio? Ven conmigo. _Jamás había sentido esto por ella. _¡Llega a tocar unos de sus cabellos y reduciré a todos en cenizas ardientes! _Perderla nunca había estado en mis planes. –¡AHHHH! ¿qué debo hacer? Quizá mañana pensaré más claramente.

-¿Happy? –llamé a mi amigo, pero no parecía haber nadie a pesar de que la mayoría de las luces estaban encendidas. -¡Oe Gray! –grité , pero nadie me respondió. –Bah , será mejor ir a dormir un poco. –Estuve a punto de subir las escaleras, pero escuché un ruido en el almacén, que se encontraba en el último cuarto, al final de un único pasillo. Normalmente nadie debería pasar por ahí. Con una enorme curiosidad me acerqué, ¿esas eran risas?

-¡Gray! –Esa era. . . ¡la voz de Lucy! ¿por qué estaba con el pedazo de imbécil? Ella soltó una carcajada. –¡Gray espera! ¡Alguien podría vernos!

-Oh, vamos Luce, no niegues que es divertido. –Respondió él bastante alegre. No supe porque razón la sangre comenzó a hervirme.

-¡Sí lo es, pero es. . . vergonzoso! –fácilmente pude imaginarme que ella se había sonrojado. Me quedé escuchando tras la puerta cerrada.

-¿Lucy Heartfilia es una cobarde? –la retó.

-Bien, Fullbuster ¡te demostraré que te equivocas!

-Más te vale porque sólo hago esto para. . . ayudarte. –La voz de Gray sonaba bastante seria.

-Lo sé, y lo aprecio muchísimo. Gracias. –Susurró la maga de espíritus estelares.

No podía soportar que ella le hablara así, al menos no en mi presencia. Bastantes imágenes de lo que podría pasar dentro de esa habitación se proyectaron en mi cabeza, cada una peor que la anterior. ¿Y si ella estaba sonrojada por SU culpa? ¿lo estaría abrazando? ¿él tomaría su mano? ¿y si en realidad se estaban BESANDO? Una sensación desconocida, parecida a el malestar después de la batalla se instaló en mí, pero no hacía que mi cuerpo doliera, me dolía algo en el interior. Algo que no eran huesos o músculos. Apreté los dientes y tiré la puerta de un solo golpe.

Abrí los ojos como platos, observando algo que jamás creí llegar a ver.

* * *

DDDD: chan! ¿qué es lo que habrá visto Natsu? Lo sabrán el siguiente capítulo bwahahaha ok no ._.

Ya saben, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones allí en la cajita de abajo :D

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


	5. La práctica para una nueva competencia

****Este capítulo creo que es un poco largo para lo que normalmente acostumbro pero bueno, espero les guste ^-^

Antes de presentar el episodio hago un anuncio: Sí, soy muy romántica. Sí, hago escenas bastantes cursis (si Jellal y Erza destilaban miel esperen a los demás D: haha) y sí, soy mala con el humor :c . Sé que Fairy Tail tiene una mezcla de todo y es fantástico. Pero yo no puedo D: decidí mantener un poco el humor para no cambiar completamente a los personajes PERO la mayor parte de la narración a partir de ahora será menos "graciosa" eso no quiere decir que olvidemos pequeños detalles divertidos . . . aún así, sólo quería aclarar. Ya que sé que algunos extrañan que todos aquí hagan cosas muy ridículas xD Sobre la relación de Juvia con los demás, se irá fortaleciendo con el tiempo. Acerca de Gajeel y Levy. . . la verdad es que no los tenía contemplados pero, pueden tener una pequeña participación. Tengan paciencia, mis queridos lectores :D

* * *

**V**

* * *

**Juvia POV**

-¿Gray-sama? ¿Gray-sama? –Hasta hace unos minutos había terminado por fin el favor de Jellal-kun. Y por ello no había podido ver a mi adorado Gray-sama. Oh, seguramente me había buscado desesperadamente en su corcel blanco, por todo el bosque. Preocupado si estaba herida. En ese caso. . .

(En la imaginación de Juvia-chan)

_-¡Juvia! ¡Juvia! ¡Oh, mi amada Juvia! ¿dónde estás? –podía escuchar perfectamente su voz._

_-¡Gray-sama! ¡Aquí! Juvia ha tenido un accidente._

_-No te preocupes mi preciosa doncella, yo estoy aquí para protegerte._

_-Oh, Gray-sama, qué clase de cosas dice. . . _

_-Juvia. –Su voz era tan profunda y me miraba con intensidad, ¡Gray-sama estaba sonrojado! –Hace unos momentos. . . sentí que te había perdido, por eso ¡Casémonos y tengamos muchos hijos!_

_-¡CLARO QUE SÍ, GRAY-SAMA!_

(De vuelta a la realidad)

-¡SÍIIIIII! –corrí a toda velocidad dándole al menos cinco vueltas a los alrededores para asegurarme que no se encontraba ahí. Ahora, sólo faltaba la mansión. Sería más sencillo encontrarlo. Juvia había memorizado el aroma de Gray-sama para encontrarlo en cualquier lugar del mundo. –¿Ah? –Natsu estaba bastante molesto y llamaba a Gray-sama, lo seguí oculta entre las sombras. Seguramente buscaba una batalla ¡Pero Juvia sabía que Gray-sama lo derrotaría en seguida! El dragon slayer de fuego se paró tras una puerta. Tenía un gesto confundido, aunque a decir verdad nunca me había fijado en su rostro. Juvia sólo podía ver a Gray-sama. Me acerqué más y escuché justo lo que él. . .

_-Oh, vamos Luce, no niegues que es divertido. _

_-¡Sí lo es, pero es. . . vergonzoso! _

_-¿Lucy Heartfilia es una cobarde? _

_-Bien, Fullbuster ¡te demostraré que te equivocas!_

_-Más te vale porque sólo hago esto para. . . ayudarte. _

_-Lo sé, y lo aprecio muchísimo. Gracias. _

-¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? –grité molesta y haciendo crujir mis dientes mientras mordía un muro; seguramente Lucy, mi rival por el amor de Gray-sama, lo había atado a una silla y lo torturaba para decir eso. Para la suerte de Juvia, el chico que se crió con un dragón tiró la puerta de un solo golpe. Ambos nos quedamos estáticos al contemplar la escena frente a nuestros ojos. . .

Un chico rubio y una pelinegra estaban fundidos en un amistoso abrazo. ¿Quiénes eran esos? -¿DÓNDE ESTÁ GRAY-SAMA? Estoy segura de que su aroma aún está por aquí. –Juvia comentó seria abriendo y cerrando sus fosas nasales como un pequeño conejo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Natsu también estaba confundido.

-Estoy preguntándome seriamente si ese fuego no te ha fundido el cerebro. –Suspiró la chica de cabello negro.

-¿AH? –Exclamamos confundidos él chico de cabellos rosas y Juvia.

-Soy yo, Natsu. –El chico rubio esbozó una sonrisa y se quitó aquella peluca, convirtiéndose en la maga de espíritus estelares.

-¿LUCY? –él gritó más allá de lo creíble.

-¡Ey! ¡Aquí, pedazo de tonto! –Gray-sama había vuelto a su vestimenta habitual. . . o casi.

-¡Gray, tu ropa! –lo regañó Lucy.

-¡ERES UN TRAVESTI! –Natsu comenzó a llorar de la risa señalando a Gray-sama.

Ahora que lo pensaba, todo quedaba perfectamente claro . . . – ¡Gray-sama! ¡Si quería tener un concurso de cosplay se lo hubiera pedido a Juvia! –Reclamé bastante triste. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pedírselo a Lucy?

Todos me miraron fijamente, ¡pues claro, Juvia había descubierto la verdad!

-¡Juvia. . . no es eso! –Alcancé a escuchar a Lucy, pero ya estaba corriendo lejos de allí. Me dolía, y estaba cansada de ser rechazada una y otra vez sin compasión. –Gray-sama es muy cruel. –Susurré parada frente a un pequeño arroyo.

(~)(~)(~)

**Gray POV**

-¿Por qué siempre que se trata de trabajo él se oculta? –me quejé molesto mientras buscaba con Lucy un par de faroles de papel para Jellal.

-Quizá Natsu no se siente bien. –Me respondió ella visiblemente decaída.

-¡Ey, Lucy! ¿pasa algo? –inquirí sin mirarla y buscando las famosas cajas.

-No, todo está bien. –Respondió con el mismo tono melancólico.

-Vamos. . . eso no suena convincen. . . –ni siquiera terminé de articular la oración. Ella se encontraba sentada sobre un antiguo sofá, ocultando su rostro con ambas manos. –¿Lucy? –Por respuesta recibí sólo más lágrimas. Vaya, el cabeza hueca de Natsu ya tenía 17 años en tiempo dragón y no había notado los sentimientos de la hermosa chica que lloraba frente a mí. Por suerte yo era mucho más ágil, seguramente lo notaría al instante. (N/A: ajá Gray ¬¬ xd )

-Estoy siendo una infantil. –Limpió sin mucho cuidado sus mejillas. –Mira, esa es la caja que habíamos buscado. –Mencionó como si nada. La tomó y salió de allí. Caminé rápidamente a su lado para ayudarle y murmuré.

–Esto no se quedará así, Luce. Tenemos que hablarlo. –Asintió con una minúscula sonrisa. Por el resto de la tarde y al caer la noche estuvimos trabajando en una parte del jardín. Sinceramente quedó bastante bien. Pero por Erza era capaz de usar un traje de ballet sólo para verla feliz.

-¡Es perfecto! –la voz de Jellal denotaba un profundo agradecimiento.

-Creo que es muy lindo lo que estás haciendo. –Le animó Lucy con la sonrisa más falsa que le había visto.

-Gracias, chicos.

-Esto es por ella. –Reclamé, no podía perder mi reputación como un chico duro en el gremio. Me acerqué a él y lo golpeé amistosamente en el hombro. –Sé bueno con ella, lo merece. –El mago movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. –Porque si no. . . Natsu y yo nos encargaremos de pulverizar cada uno de tus huesos. –Me alejé hacia donde estaba Lucy. –Bien. . . ¡esfuérzate! –terminé de dar mi mensaje y él caminó hacia donde estaba Happy. La maga miraba curiosa hacia los lados.

-Si buscas a Juvia, yo también estoy sorprendido por su ausencia. La he buscado un par de veces pero. . .

-¡La has buscado! –me gritó ella dejándome sordo de un oído y mirándome con un par de estrellas en lugar de ojos.

-Sí ¿por qué no hacerlo?

-Oh. . . claro, claro, Gray. Lo que tú digas. –Colocó sus labios de forma extraña, hablándome en un tono burlón.

-¡Pff! ¿y qué fue lo de hace rato? –cambié el tema lo más pronto posible. ¿Por qué todos me molestaban con Juvia? Ahí había algo extraño. Seguramente Natsu les había pagado para que me hicieran eso. Lo iba a matar.

-Ah. . . –caminó en dirección al interior de la casa. –No fue nada es sólo que. . .

-Somos amigos, Lucy. –Le recriminé.

-Entonces, ven.

-¿Qué es esto? –miré extrañado a mi alrededor. –Nunca me había percatado de esta habitación.

-Es lógico, nadie pasa por aquí. –Me respondió ella tomando un vestido de época. –Parece que a Jellal le gusta hacer cosplay. –Se burló y por primera vez soltó una pequeña risa. –La verdad es que me parece que toda esta utilería teatral le pertenecían al antiguo dueño. –Comentó sentándose a mi lado en el centro de la habitación.

-¿Es Natsu? –directo al problema.

-Sí. –Respondió sin más. –Me evita y. . . ¿Gray, que fue eso de Lissana y él?

-¿Qué? –la miré sorprendido. Se supone que aquella noche sólo estábamos. . . –¿él te lo dijo?

-No seas bobo. . .lo escuché.

-Lo siento, Lucy. No puedo contarte sobre eso. –Por más que quisiera ayudarla, no podía traicionar la confianza de Natsu.

-Lo supuse. –Murmuró en un tono bajo. –Gray . . . lo quiero. –Dibujé una sonrisa de lado y solté casualmente.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo?

-Por la forma en que lo miras, cuando él sufre tú igual, cuando el sonríe tú también. Y, diablos, voy a sonar bastante ridículo. . . pero es como si ambos se complementaran perfectamente. ¿Has pensado en cómo sería tu vida sin él?

-Sin. . . ¿Natsu?

-Un Fairy Tail sin ese cabeza hueca.

-No. No podría . –Suspiró abatida.

-Entonces ¿qué harás? –Sabía que ella sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

-Ayúdame a practicar. –Propuso una Lucy muy alegre.

-¿QUÉ?

(~)

-¿Puedes explicarme por décima vez porque soy una chica? –pregunté sin mucha emoción. Agradecí que nadie me viera de aquella forma tan ridícula. . . de nuevo. Ya había tenido suficiente con aquella sesión de fotos cuando perdimos la carrera de 24 horas.

-Porque necesito entrar en personaje. Entender cómo piensa Natsu, o un chico en general y decir las cosas adecuadas. –Explicó ella como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-No tiene sentido.

-¡Es una técnica que aprendí en el taller de escritores! –me gritó convirtiendo su rostro en algo aterrador.

-¡Aye, sir! –respondí temiendo por mi vida.

-Sólo. . . sólo sígueme la corriente. Actúa como una chica. . . ¡como Juvia! –propuso maliciosamente.

-No sé qué tiene en la cabeza Juvia. –Pensé en voz alta. ¿Qué pensaría ella?

-Pues intenta descifrarlo. . .idiota. –Susurró sin que pudiera escuchar lo último.

Habían pasado un par de horas y hasta ahora sólo habíamos logrado que ella perdiera la consciencia dos veces debido al estrés de pensar como Natsu. Yo por mi parte. . . bueno, seguía sin una pista; la mayor parte del tiempo Juvia sólo pensaba ¿en mí? Era bastante confuso. Aunque un extraño sentimiento se removió en mi interior cuando recordé nuestro primer encuentro.

-Ya no puedo más. –Se desplomó en el suelo aquel "chico" rubio.

-Oh, vamos Luce, no niegues que es divertido.

-¡Sí lo es, pero es. . . vergonzoso!

-¿Lucy Heartfilia es una cobarde?

-Bien, Fullbuster ¡te demostraré que te equivocas!

-Más te vale porque sólo hago esto para. . . ayudarte.

-Lo sé, y lo aprecio muchísimo. Gracias. –Me incliné para darle un pequeño abrazo antes de que comenzara a llorar. Las mujeres eran tan complicadas, me quejé internamente. Justo en ese instante la puerta cayó ruidosamente. Natsu y ¿Juvia? Nos observaban perplejos desde la entrada. La risa de él no fue nada nuevo, agradecí que no tuviera una cámara a la mano pero el balbuceo de ella hizo que una ligera punzada se instalara en mi corazón.

-¡Gray, ve por ella! –me empujó Lucy con desesperación. –Piensa. . . piensa como me siento yo. –Me suplicó con aquellos enormes ojos cafés.

-De acuerdo. –Suspiré pesadamente y corrí tras una cabellera azul que se perdía entre el verde de los árboles.

-¿Juvia? ¿Juvia? –grité con todas mis fuerzas. Esta era la segunda vez que tenía que salir a buscarla. ¿Por qué yo? Oh, ahí estaba. –Juvia. –La llamé, sin respuesta. Caminé con cuidado.

-Gray-sama es muy cruel. –¿Pero qué había dicho? La claridad de la noche me permitió verla con nitidez. Pequeñas gotas cristalinas descendían por sus mejillas enrojecidas. Su frágil cuerpo se movía con cada ligero suspiro que profería. Primero una mano. . . luego la otra.

-¡Juvia no! –la había visto fundirse antes con el agua, era muy difícil que volviera a la normalidad.

-¡ALÉJATE ACOSADOR-QUE-NO-ES-GRAY-SAMA! –me lanzó un ataque potente que me dejó colgando de un árbol. Solté una carcajada aliviado de que no hubiera hecho lo que pensaba.

-¡Gray-sama! –ella corrió hacia mí, con aquella vista posada sobre mi rostro. –Juvia lo lamenta mucho. –Se disculpó tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué? –La sorpresa iluminaba el azul de aquellos ojos.

-Lo. . . siento. Soy un idiota. –_Piensa. . . piensa como me siento yo, _eso había dicho Lucy. Juvia era una chica, como Lucy. Pensaba como tal y sentía también. De la misma forma. . . lloraba por un descerebrado.

-No acepto la disculpa. –Abrí los ojos de sorpresa ¿ella había dicho eso? Bien, quizá lo merecía. Pero ¡ey! A Ur jamás se le ocurrió darme lecciones sobre chicas, bufé un poco. –Porque . . . ¡porque Gray-sama no es "eso"! ¡Gray-sama es la mejor persona! Es fuerte, decidido, valiente, honesto y ¡muy muy guapo! –Afirmó con convicción.

-Juvia. . . –sentí como el color aparecía en mis mejillas. Y antes de que pudiera decir Ice make!. . .

-¡SE GUSSSSSSSTAN! –apareció Happy revoloteando con Charle.

-¡Happy!

-Charle y yo pescábamos algo en el río cercano. . .y casualmente

-Tú decidiste venir de chismoso, Happy. –Lo regañó Charle.

-Aye. –Exclamó deprimido el exceed mientras me bajaba de aquella rama.

-Y por eso no habrá cena esta noche. . . –La voz de Charle desapareció con ellos a los lejos, seguido de un grito de súplica por parte del gato azul.

-PERO ¡CHARLE! El pescado. . .-lloriqueó cayendo en picada.

Solté una risa, y eso me provocó un agudo dolor en el costado. Genial, al parecer me había dado un buen golpe aunque. . . había valido la pena pagar el precio por la revelación. También tenía que agradecerle a Lucy y. . . ganarle esta nueva competencia a Natsu.

* * *

¿Por qué esos dos tienen que convertir todo en una competencia? -.-' XD

Millones de gracias por sus reviews :DD además de sus consejitos que me sirven mucho para enriquecer la historia y que todos seamos felices(?)

¿En serio no les gusta que sea cursi? T_T quedé traumada con eso desde el capi anterior D: haha ¡díganme!

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


	6. Culpa a la comida y a los fósiles

Millones de gracias por sus reviews :DD me subieron mucho el ánimo, en parte no había actualizado porque he tenido un par de "días malos", en parte porque ya entré de nuevo a la Universidad :c y como ustedes saben la escuela es como una esponja maligna que absorbe y absorbe y no te deja ir DDD:

Eeeen fin, aquí les dejo el nuevo capi c:

* * *

**VI**

* * *

**Gray POV**

Ese golpe casi me había abierto la herida de hace tiempo en mi costado izquierdo. Por suerte era una noche que pintaba para ser helada, así que la temperatura funcionaba como anestesia. Comencé a caminar hacia las lucesillas de la mansión que se veían a los lejos. Tal vez si me arrastraba llegaría más pronto. . .

-G-G-G Gr-Gra –GRAY-SAMA ¡Ju-Ju-Juvia lo ayudará!

-¿Eh? –me giré volviendo para verla. –Ah. . . Juvia ¿sigues aquí? –ella me puso una mala cara, no sabía si quería matarme o estaba triste. Parecía alternar entre las dos ¿era bipolar? Solté una carcajada. –Es una broma, Loxar. Y ¿qué pensarían los demás si llego sobre ti? –los colores subieron a su rostro. -¡NO PIENSES COSAS QUE NO SON! ¡NI SIQUIERA PUEDE INTERPRETARSE DISTINTO!–la regañé agitando los brazos, pero tuve que para porque el dolor volvió a punzar debajo de la piel.

-La rubia siempre se pre-preocupa por el chico dra-dragón. –Respondió titubeante.

-¿Tienes frío? ¿Por qué hablas as-as-así? –le pregunté medio preocupado, medio divertido.

-N-N-N-N-N-N –le di un ligero golpe en esa cabecita.

-Creí que el disco se había rayado.

-¡No tengo frío, Gray-sama! –Respondió ella molesta inflando sus mejillas.

-Eres divertida, Juvia. –Admití mientras me miraba sin poder creérselo. –Deberíamos hablar más seguido ¿no? –le guiñé un ojo justo como Lucy lo había hecho en el ensayo de hoy. Ella había dicho que funcionaba, por eso había puesto a Siegrain en su n° 1 de la lista "novios perfectos". Aunque recordarlo me hacía sentirme tan afeminado, un escalofrío de terror me recorrió. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un repentino sangrado nasal. -¡JUVIA! -grité alarmado mientras ella caía como una tabla al piso. Sonó un plop! Y ahí estaba ella, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. . . y sin conocimiento. –Las mujeres son tan extrañas. –Repetí para mí, cansado y aún adolorido la cargué sobre mis hombros. Las rodillas se me doblaron y caí tambaleándome, por suerte pude sostener a la maga de agua sobre mis brazos.

-Gray-sama. . . –ella susurró en su inconsciencia y entonces la vi. Era completamente hermosa. . .

-¡Una roca más para mi colección! –salté sobre ella dejando a Juvia de lado. –La luz de la luna te hace ver más hermosa. –Le hablé con ternura, francamente creo que por esto me había ganado el título de "me gusta cualquier cosa" "me disgusta: Natsu". La guardé en mi bolsillo y miré el voluptuoso cuerpo de la maga a mi lado. La luz dibujaba el contorno de sus curvas, acompañado por el suave murmullo del arroyo cercano. La acomodé junto a mí bajo un frondoso árbol, seguramente pronto vendrían a buscarnos, ya que no podía moverme. –¿Dónde está ese gato cuando lo necesitas? –me quejé elevando la mirada, recordando los entrenamientos al aire libre que a veces realizaba con Lyon. Ese tipo. . . no me gustaba cuando estaba cerca de ella. Aún no sabía bien que pasaba, pero no permitiría que nadie más me adelantara en la jugada. –Quizá eres sólo un poco más hermosa que mi colección de fósiles. –Confesé con el ceño fruncido recargando mi cabeza sobre los sedosos cabellos azules, por suerte, ella estaba inconsciente.

(*)(*)(*)

**Natsu POV**

-No podía dejar de reír, tenía que sostener mi estómago con ambas manos o iba a explotar en carcajadas. -¿Por qué. . . por qué Gr. . .? -Ni siquiera podía terminar la pregunta. ÉL USÓ UN VESTIDO, ¡UN VESTIDO! -¿Por. . . vestido? –Alcancé a articular mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas y me sentaba frente a Lucy, que tenía una expresión muy extraña. –¿Te hizo daño la comida? –Pregunté curioso. –Debo admitir que ese fuego estuvo muy bueno, deberíamos incluir a Juvia en el equipo. ¡Sería más fuerte aún! –exclamé levantando el puño imaginándome un nuevo reinado. –Sería como el regreso del Sr. Demonio Dragneel. ¿No crees, Lucy? Deberíamos preguntarle a Happy, a Erza y a Gray. . . ¿Lucy? –sus ojos se encontraban ocultos tras su flequillo rubio.

-¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA! –me gritó dejándome confuso, me lanzó toda la ropa que había ahí y se fue dando grandes zancadas, cerrando su habitación de un portazo. –Seguro fue la comida. –Me expliqué tranquilamente.

Terminé de arreglar la puerta, o Erza me mataría de una patada. –Listo. –Observé satisfecho, no estaba como antes pero. . . bueno al menos se mantenía en pie. . . en realidad no, pero al menos. . . había logrado unir las partes. PLAF! Las astillas salieron volando y la puerta dejó de existir.

-¡Natsu-nii! –me llamó Romeo viendo extrañado el enorme hueco en donde debería haber una puerta.

-¡Romeo! ¡Ayúdame! ¡ERZA! –lo moví por los hombros con franco temor en mis ojos. –Aunque. . . –pensé un momento. –Sí se molesta ¡tendremos una pelea!

-Natsu-nii. . .-el rostro de Romeo se sombreó en negro y negó desaprobatoriamente. –Son vacaciones, descansemos de la magia un momento.

-¿PERO QUÉ DICES? –Lo miré con los ojos saliendo de mis órbitas. -¿Sin magia?

-Sí, ven. –Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia el jardín trasero. –Vamos a buscar made. . .

Ambos nos quedamos estáticos, Erza. . . espera ¡Esa era Erza! Entrecerré los ojos, definitivamente era ella. Reposaba tranquilamente sobre el pecho de Jellal, al parecer encontraban el cielo bastante interesante. Ella se movió sólo un poco y el besó la cabellera color fuego. Ladeé la cabeza un poco, ¿cómo es que ella no lo golpeaba sádicamente? Los señalé mirando con un signo de interrogación a Romeo.

-Natsu-nii. . . –repitió con el mismo tono lastimero. –¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?

-¡18! –dije orgulloso, y pensé en Elfman ¡todo un hombre! –¿Por qué? –Él suspiró decepcionado.

-No sabes nada de eso ¿ah? –señaló con discreción a los seres extraños que observábamos.

-Pues. . . realmente no entiendo mucho. –Rasqué mi cabeza confuso. –Igneel nunca habló de estas cosas. . . ¿o sí? –Intenté recordar un poco

_Natsu, escucha con atención. Entre los humanos las relaciones son muy importantes, cuida mucho de tus amigos, pero también de aquellas que. . . _Cierto, y después corrí tras la mariposa, él se molestó y . . . temblé por el miedo, no quiero recordar, lloriqueé temblando. –No, papá, no, no quiero un viaje en tren.

-¡Natsu-nii! –Romeo me movió del brazo. -¡Shhh! –hizo una seña con el dedo y salimos allí de puntillas.

-Pensé en lo que habíamos visto. Lo más cerca a eso era: Lissana. Pero siempre había sido un juego ¿no? De pronto recordé que le debía una respuesta. También a Lucy, con todas las tonterías olvidé lo que era importante en el momento. –Espera ¿por qué estaba con Gray? Sí, tenía un vestido pero. . . –jalé de mis cabellos frustrado sobre el sofá de la enorme sala.

-Es Wendy. –La voz de mi pequeño amigo/hermano resonó en las paredes.

-¿Wendy? –repetí confuso. ¿A qué venía ella?

-Yo. . . yo quiero protegerla.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Estás aprendiendo a fondo el significado de ser nakamas!

-Natsu-nii –se golpeó la frente con frustración, muy parecido al abuelo. –Eres realmente torpe. –Soltó al final. -Quería pedirte ayuda, mañana quiero salir con ella. Ir a nadar, sería divertido. ¿Podrían ir Lucy-nee, y tú?

-Ah claro, hay que llamarle de una vez. . . WEND! –sus llamas taparon mi boca mientras me las comía. -¡Hey!

-¡Es una sorpresa! –exclamó alterado. –Pero antes, tengo que darte un par de lecciones.

-¡Ya dije que puedo leer solito! –me crucé de brazos.

-¿Qué pasó con Lucy-nee? Se veía muy molesta cuando caminé hacia acá.

-Oh, eso, fue la comida. Una mala cena, seguro. –Contesté sin mayor problema.

-Una pesada aura se extendió alrededor del chico. -¿Uh?

-Natsu-nii. . . –comenzó de nuevo. –Te haré un par de preguntas:

¿Qué sucedería si alguien lastimara a Erza-san?

-Eso es físicamente imposible, además todo el gremio cuidaría de ella. Y después de todo el bobo y yo siempre estamos con ella.

-Bien ¿a Levy-san?

-Seguramente Gazille les haría tragar chatarra. Mientras Jet y Droy observan, o algo así.

-¿A Mira-nee?

-¿A Mira? Ella puede convertirse en un demonio, Romeo. No lo olvides. –Le recomendé como el buen hermano mayor que era.

-¿Y a Lissana-san?

-Pues ella, tiene a sus hermanos, a todo el gremio y a mí. –Contesté sonriente.

-Ya veo y. . .¿A Lucy-nee?

-¡Quien lastime a Lucy tendrá que vérselas con mis puños! –exclamé encendiéndome al instante.

-Natsu-nii. . . estás dañando la tapicería del sofá. . .

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! –Traté de apagar el fuego sentándome en él. –Listo.

-¿Qué podemos concluir de esto?

-¿Que en este lugar la tapicería es inflamable?

-¡NO! –me arrastró de nuevo, esta vez frente a la habitación de Lucy. –Hora de tomar medidas extremas, ¡Natsu-nii! –tocó un par de veces la puerta y salió corriendo. Genial, ahora me enfrentaría a Lucy y su dolor de estómago.

-¿Lucy? –pregunté mientras tocaba sin querer la puerta, se entreabrió accidentalmente y escuché claramente. Ella estaba llorando.

_-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Natsu. _

-Lucy. . . –caminé despacio entrando a la habitación en penumbras. –No es mi culpa que la comida no fuera de tu agrado. –Me quejé.

-¡Vete! –me lanzó una almohada que se estampó directamente en mi rostro.

-Pero . . .

-¡Que te vayas! –me gritó levantándose furiosa. Las rubias hebras se pegaban a su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas. La enorme luna colaba sus plateados rayos a través de la ventana, dándole un pálido aspecto a su rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba entrecortadamente debido a los tenues suspiros que lanzaba. Volvió a recostarse dándome la espalda, adoptando una posición en la que parecía que debía sostenerse en ese abrazo o iba a romperse. Sus sollozos continuaron. No sabía por qué, pero aquello me dolía más que una paliza en una batalla. Podía sanarme rápidamente de los golpes, pero ¿cómo la curaría a ella? Apreté los puños y me senté sobre la cama. La había visto triste tantas veces, y en todas había logrado animarla, esta no sería la excepción. Asesinaría al culpable de esto, incluso si tenía que torturar al filete en el congelador.

-Lucy. . . –repetí. Tomé su mano antes de que ésta impactara sobre mi mejilla. –¿Qué sucede? –Obtuve como respuesta una negación, su mano se aferro a la mía y la mantuvo así durante un par de minutos donde no se escuchaba más que sus lágrimas correr y el aire helado soplando entre los árboles. No me gustaba este frío. La observé con cuidado, no parecía estar herida. Sin embargo, se veía exhausta.

-Natsu. . .-ella habló por fin. –¿Por qué. . . por qué lloras?

-¿Ah? –sin notarlo aquellas extrañas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre su piel. –No sé, creo que es el frío. –Respondí, aunque realmente sentía algo extraño en mi garganta, como si necesitara respirar casi tanto aire como Wendy. Ella soltó una diminuta risa.

-Eres un tonto. ¿Sabías?

-Creo que me lo dicen a menudo. . . –sonreí de lado. –Lucy. . . yo. . .

-¿Sí?

-Quería invitarte mañana al lago. -¿Por qué me sentía tan raro diciendo esto?

-Ah. . .

-Con Romeo y Wendy. Pero es una sorpresa. Así que shhh. –Imité a Romeo. Ella asintió y soltó mi mano con delicadeza.

-Te veré mañana entonces. Buenas noches, Natsu. –Se acercó con cuidado dejando la impresión de sus labios sobre mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, algo parecido a una familia de murciélagos comenzó a moverse en mi estómago.

Seguramente la comida había tenido algo raro esa noche.

* * *

Chan :DD Ya saben, sugerencias, opiniones y quejas en la cajita de ahí abajo :)

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


	7. Cosas de Dragon Slayer

****Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno sé que me tardé más de lo usual en actualizar, como diría nuestra linda Aries-chan: Sumimaseeeeeeen! Pero como había anunciado, mis días en la Universidad se vuelven cada vez más terribles D: Haha en realidad me gusta mucho, pero la tarea está para morirse. Y. . . ¿por qué les estoy contando esto? Mejor pasemos a algunos detallines que leí en los reviews:

1) Juvia sí ataco a Gray, creo que fue en el capi 4 (?) pero porque lo confundió con un acosador. Perdón si la narración fue confusa D: y pues sobre su colección de fósiles xD eso es algo muy personal. Explico, en el manga cuando presentan a Gray dice: "me gusta casi todo" o algo así. Entonces yo pensé que eso era algo muy puff! o sea hasta colección de fósiles podría tener? Sí ya sé, muy bobo el asunto. xD

2) ¡Realmente son muy estúpidos! Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, Cana-san :) pero también se me hacía un poco raro que de la nada fueran super expertos en conquista, tenía que pasar algo que los hiciera pensar, o al menos cuestionarse. Creo yo; en este capi la cosa cambia un poquito.

Ahora les dejo el nuevo capi :DD ¿y qué creen? Aparecen Gajeel y Levy :3

* * *

VII

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Me estiré sin muchos ánimos, la noche anterior había sido un completo desastre aunque no había terminado tan mal ¿o sí? Deslicé mis dedos sobre mis labios, recordando el beso que le di a ese tonto Dragon Slayer, no pude evitar formar una sonrisa. Alguien tocó a mi puerta. –¿Lucy? –Justo la persona en quién pensaba. –Nos iremos en una hora, asegúrate de estar lista. Por cierto ¿has visto al idiota y a Juvia? –Enarqué una ceja, no creí que Gray fuese tan rápido.

–No, seguramente están por ahí. Me apresuraré y bajaré a desayunar pronto. –Contesté con voz cantarina mientras comenzaba a quitarme la ropa de dormir para bañarme. Seguramente el agua me quitaría ese estado somnoliento que tenía siempre que despertaba temprano. _¿Debería intentar algo hoy? ¿y si me ve raro? ¿Y SI ARRUINO NUESTRA AMISTAD? _ No podía parar de pensar, las cristalinas gotas se deslizaban sobre mi piel borrando el rastro de la espuma. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del agua caliente y el vapor a mi alrededor. –Natsu. . . eres un tonto –susurré con ternura.

–¡Lucy-san! –me saludó Wendy alegremente desde el pasillo. Aún secaba mi cabello con una toalla.

–Buenos días, Wendy. –Le sonreí ampliamente. –¿Bajamos juntas al comedor? –Ella asintió moviendo su pequeña cabeza.

–Pero antes. . . –se paró recargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre la puerta. –Quiero . . . quiero pedirte ayuda. –Las sonrosadas mejillas de la dragon slayer del cielo se tornaron rojas.

–¿Wendy? –inquirí curiosa, aunque ya sabía que preguntaría.

–Es . . . –jugó con sus dedos, sin saber como proseguir.

–Sólo sé tú misma. –revolví sus cabellos azules. –Ni siquiera yo tengo la respuesta a qué hacer cuando te gusta un chico que se comporta como un verdadero idiota. –Respondí alegremente.

–Natsu-san lo notará pronto. Ya verás. –Me animó de igual forma mientras nos dirigíamos hacia donde estaban los chicos. Aún era muy temprano, los demás dormían probablemente.

–¡Buenos días! –exclamaron al unísono el pequeño Romeo y Natsu. –El desayuno está listo. –Abrí los ojos más de lo normal.

–¿¡Ustedes hicieron esto?!

–Hey, Lucy. Tu falta de confianza en nosotros es insultante. –Se quejó Natsu. Yo sólo reí y disfruté la sencilla pero deliciosa comida que había preparado. A pesar de que él se comió más de la mitad.

Todo estaba listo, busqué mi equipaje para ese día mientras revisaba la lista con Wendy, cada una mirando su bolso. –Veamos ¿todo lo necesario?

–Sí, eso creo. –Me respondió emocionada. –Lucy-san, estoy nerviosa. Nunca había hecho esto. Estoy segura que será muy divertido. –Exclamó ansiosa. Asentí y recogí mis cosas, comencé a buscar unas gafas de sol mientras esperaba a los chicos.

–Señorita, ¿me permitiría ayudarla? –Romeo extendió su mano esperando que Wendy le diera sus pertenencias.

–Oh sí, claro. Gracias. –Ella enrojeció al instante, no pude evitar mirarlos con ternura.

–Luces muy linda, Lucy. –Natsu señaló mi atuendo. –Te ves. . . bien. –Me quedé pasmada ante su actitud. –Ven, déjame ayudarte. –Tomó mi bolso y extrañamente el roce de sus dedos con mi piel me dejó una sensación de calor, proseguida de un pequeño cosquilleo. –¿Sabes? Anoche no pude dormir muy bien, me sentía. . . ansioso. Como si necesitara verte después de. . . eso. –Fruncí el ceño confusa. –¿Eso? -¿a qué se refería? Desafortunadamente Romeo interrumpió.

–Vamos, Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee. Apresúrense o nos perderemos el amanecer. –Levanté la mirada un poco, era cierto. Ligeros destellos de naranja y rosa comenzaban a vislumbrarse en el horizonte aún oscuro.

–¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Wendy curiosa.

–Es una sorpresa. –Respondió Natsu, quién iba más tranquilo de lo normal. Aunque sin borrar esa enorme sonrisa. El rocío de la mañana aún podía sentirse en el aire, era un día fresco y daba la impresión de que ni una sola nube opacaría al sol. Aspiré suavemente un aroma a pino, cerré los ojos dejándome guiar por el sonido de las hojas que crujían bajo nuestros pies. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, Wendy y Romeo ya nos habían adelantado un buen trecho.

–Ellos estarán bien, Lucy. –Comentó el chico de cabellos rosados. –Deja de fruncir el ceño así, te ves muy graciosa. –Presionó uno de sus dedos contra mi frente. Y no pude evitar sonrojarme, así que desvié la mirada. –Además. . . quiero decirte algo. –Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente.

–¿Sí? –pregunté con un hilillo de voz.

–¿Traemos piernas de pavo para más tarde?

–¡NATSU! –grité molesta, pero ya debería estar acostumbrada a sus cambios de tema. –Sí . . .-respondí resignada. Romeo se encargó de traer suficiente comida.

–¿Eso era todo? –comenté algo molesta.

–No. –Lo miré con curiosidad. –Anoche recordé un par de cosas, en especial algo sobre Igneel. Pero. . . eso no es lo que quiero decir. –Extrañamente miró sus pies, quizá sin saber cómo continuar. –Lissanna. –Al mencionar su nombre, sentí como una ligera punzada iba creciendo en mi corazón.

–No me lo digas, ya lo sé. –Musité tristemente, si quería decirme que ya tenía algo con ella y por eso actuaba tan tontamente conmigo, no necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho el idiota congelado, verdad? –casi gritó, enojado y encendiendo sus puños.

–¿Qué? –negué, no sé de qué hablas.

–Pero si ya lo sabes. –Se quejó como niño pequeño. –Pues la confesión y todo eso. –Siguió caminando, sin darle importancia. Pero yo me quedé clavada sobre el pasto. Él volvió para mirarme. –¿Lucy?

–Quiero que me cuentes.

–Ella, me dijo que. . . que. . .

–Que quería estar contigo. –Completé ante el atolondrado Natsu. Él sólo asintió. –Y tú. . .

–¡Lucy-san! ¡Natsu-san! –Wendy nos llamaba desde la orilla del lago que ya podía verse. –¡Pronto! –Y corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, no quería escucharlo. No podría soportarlo. Paré mis pasos justo a la orilla de aquella enorme masa de agua. Los destellos del sol que nacía se reflejaban como pequeños diamantes sobre la superficie. En ese instante Romeo tomó una gran bocanada de aire y en un enorme esfuerzo tomó la mano de la pequeña Wendy, quien lo miró como un tomate. Ambos se sonrieron y miraron juntos hacia el cielo. De nuevo un par de gotas se deslizaron sobre mis mejillas.

–Ver un amanecer es muy deprimente si no tienes con quién hacerlo ¿no crees? –la voz de Natsu resonó en mis oídos. Giré sólo un poco, logrando que nuestras miradas se cruzaran. Me congelé en ese instante. –Y yo, no le respondí nada, Lucy. –Rascó su cabeza confuso. –Sabes que no tengo idea sobre este tipo de cosas. –Continuó hablando mientras los matices rosáceos inundaban el cielo. –Incluso un niño de su edad es menos tonto que yo. –Señaló a Romeo. –Pero anoche. . .-suspiró con pesadez. –Me di cuenta de muchas cosas. –Intenté hablar, pero no me dejó. Esta vez era una de esas ocasiones en que Natsu se ponía serio de verdad. –Me gustas, Lucy. –Lo soltó sin aviso. Mi corazón se contrajo de pronto. –No sé cómo o por qué. Sólo. . . me gustas. –Imité lo de hace unos momentos, busqué con timidez la mano de aquel chico que lograba poner mi mundo de cabeza. Él observó por unos momentos extrañado, y después presiono mis dedos entre los suyos. –Lo siento, por todo. Por anoche, creo. –Me mostró una pequeña sonrisa. La luz comenzaba a asomarse, creando una réplica exacta de la esfera luminosa y cálida sobre el agua. Los rayos solares tocaron mi piel, alejando el frío de la mañana.

–También me gustas. –Correspondí con una enorme sonrisa. Quizá no era una declaración amorosa, pero presentía que con él sería un pequeño paso a la vez.

(*)(*)(*)

**Levy POV**

–¡Te lo dije, enorme tonto! Que debíamos parar a pedir instrucciones. –Le reclamé furiosa, ahora estábamos perdidos en sabrá Kami donde, todo por culpa de ese come-chatarra. Lily se había rendido después de dos horas de tratar que dejáramos de pelear, ahora descansaba en mis brazos.

–¡No me grites, enana! ¡Tú dijiste que sabías cómo llegar!

–¡No te atrevas a culparme! –Grité roja de la ira. –¡Eres un tonto, Gajeel! –Bufé molesta, mirando a mi alrededor. La idea era llegar a al campamento de Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia y Jelall. El torpe de Redfox había insistido que sería un buen tiempo para entrenar. No me negué porque ver a Lucy, Erza, Juvia y Wendy seguro era más divertido que estar con él. –¡Mira! –le di un codazo para que volteara. –Esos son. . . ¡Gray y Juvia! –ambos mostramos caras de sorpresa. La maga de agua aún dormitaba sobre el hombro de Gray que la rodeaba con sus brazos, profundamente dormido también.

–¿Qué están haciendo? ¡HEY, USTEDE..! –tuve que lanzarle una patada.

–¡No seas ridículo! ¿Quién despierta así a las personas? –enarqué una ceja observándolo como si fuese un espécimen raro. De pronto el dragon slayer de hierro me miró.

–¿Qué? –Espetó él y yo enrojecí de nuevo, avergonzada y molesta. ¿Cómo podía gustarme semejante tipo? Él siguió gruñendo y yo me acerqué con cuidado hacía el par de magos.

–Juvia-chan, Juvia-chan. –La moví con suavidad por el hombro. –¿Gray, Gray? –me percaté de que respiraba con dificultad por ese costado. Quizá estaba herido. Juvia abrió con suavidad los ojos.

-¿AH? ¿Levy-chan? ¿Gajeel-kun? –Comenzó a moverse por todos lados, buscando a alguien más. Sonrojada hasta la punta de los pies. –Yo, es que, Gray-sama. . .¡GRAY-SAMA ESTÁ HERIDO! –lloriqueó ante nosotros. –Fue culpa de Juvia. –Se disculpó tristemente. Y después de unos instantes reaccionó. –¿Qué hacen aquí? –Inclinó su cabeza mirándonos con curiosidad.

–¡Todo es culpa de él! –lo señalé molesta.

–Lo que diga la enana. –Gruñó tomando a Gray y colgándolo de su hombro. –Vamos.

-¡Ga-ga-ga-ga-GAJEEL-KUN! –Chilló Juvia. –Con cuidado, es frágil y sensible como un príncipe poeta. –Exclamó con brillo en sus ojos, y le pegó una etiqueta de "frágil, manéjese con cuidado" a Gray, que aún dormía. –Si le sucede algo. . .-Juvia amenazó con ojos rojos, temibles y muy macabros.

–Claro, claro. –El chico de cabello negro le resto importancia y caminó según las indicaciones de Juvia, caminando con Lily a su lado. Pronto llegamos a la enorme mansión, que según la explicación, le pertenecía a Jellal. Happy y Charle nos recibieron revoloteando a nuestro alrededor, emocionados por la llegada.

–¿Dónde está Wendy? –pregunté, ella sería la más capaz para labores curativas.

–Ella, Romeo, Natsu y Lucy salieron en una cita, al lago. Yo creo que se gussssssstan. –Respondió Happy divertido.

–¡HAPPY! –lo amonestó Charle.

–Aye. –Se quejó con semblante depresivo. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Gajeel dejó a Gray en brazos de Juvia, tomó mi mano y prácticamente me llevaba volando por el bosque.

–Recuerdo ese lago. ¡No dejaré que Salamander me gane en nada! ¡Ni siquiera en tener una cita! –Afirmó con aterradora convicción.

–¿Y POR QUÉ TENGO QUE IR CONTIGO? –refunfuñé molesta.

–Enana, ¿no es obvio? Gii-hii. –Me miró mostrando esa enorme sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos. _¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Levy McGarden?_ Me pregunté sin estar segura de una respuesta. Quizá debía preguntarle eso a mi corazón.

* * *

Chan DDDD:

Ya saben, quejas, opiniones, sugerencias y demás ahí en la cajita de abajo :DD

Gracias por leer ^-^

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


	8. Chibis, fresas y rugidos

****Y después de tanto tiempo, me disculpo por la tardanza. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo :D Espero les guste.

* * *

VIII

* * *

**Wendy POV**

Al parecer después de tanto dramatismo este par de días, Lucy-san y Natsu-san por fin habían aclarado sus problemas. Solté un pequeño suspiro mientras mordía otro bocado de ese panqué de chocolate.

–Saben realmente bien, Wendy. –El comentario del aprendiz de mago de fuego me sonrojo, no pude evitar tartamudear.

–¿S-s-sí? ¿Romeo-kun? –apreté de tal forma mi panqué que terminó hecho migajas sobre el pasto. Ambos lo miramos sorprendidos y reímos juntos.

–Sabes es que. . .-él comenzó a decir, abrí los ojos muy atenta mientras mi curiosidad aumentaba. –Me estaba preguntando si. . . cuando volvamos al gremio, podríamos dar un paseo juntos, sin todo esto. . . –una gota de vergüenza descendió por su nuca. Pues Lucy-san y Natsu-san estaban peleando como siempre.

–¡NATSU, ESPERA! ¡BÁJAME! ¡BÁAAAAJAME DE AQUÍ, TÚ ENFERMO APRENDIZ DE DRAGÓN! –la cantarina risa del pelirrosa no se hizo esperar. Había cargado a Lucy casi hasta la cima de un árbol con el pretexto de que tendrían mejor vista. Ella sólo se aferraba a sus fuertes brazos.

–¡Lucy-san, Natsu-san tengan cuidado! –Grité preocupada desde abajo para después observar a Romeo–kun con una enorme sonrisa. –Claro, me encantaría. –Él mostró una expresión de total sorpresa, y durante todo el día mantuvo una faceta de alegría. Dejé que la cálida brisa soplara por mi rostro y decidí relajarme un poco hasta que. . .

–¡TE DIJE QUE NOS ÍBAMOS A PERDER DE NUEVO!

–Enana, no estás ayudando en nada ¡cállate! –Romeo-kun se incorporó y escuchó al igual que yo.

–Esa voz es. . .¡de Gajeel! –Ambos caminamos hacia el eco de sus voces, Levy-san y Gajeel-san peleaban acaloradamente mientras ella dejaba caer ligeras palmadas sobre el pecho del dragon slayer de hierro, que ni siquiera notaba los "duros golpes" de su acompañante.

–Mira, ahí están los enanos. –Nos señaló con una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Seguro Salamander se encuentra cer. . . –Gajeel-san no terminó de hablar porque Natsu-san saltó sobre él desde donde se encontraba con Lucy, que bajó con dificultades ayudada de Romeo-kun; sin duda era muy caballeroso pensé observándolo atentamente. Ignorando por completo el desastre que estaban causando mis dos nakamas.

**Natsu POV**

La dulce esencia de Lucy era uno de mis aromas favoritos, desde el primer día que la conocí guardé ese recuerdo y creo que nunca voy a poder olvidar como es que ella huele. . . un momento, ¿qué era esa desagradable esencia a óxido? ¡¿Gajeel?! Sí, no había duda, su mal olor podía esparcirse a kilómetros. Salté justo en el momento para poder posar mis pies sobre su cabezota. –¡HOLA! –vociferé divertido. –¿Qué haces por aquí come-chatarra? –palmeé su frente que ahora era roja, como toda su cara debido a la furia.

–¡Hemos venido a retarte! –Me señaló decidido, aunque esperando algo más. Miró a Levy y volvió a decir: –¡Hemos venido a retarte! –Su mirada se posó de nuevo en la chica de cabellos azules. –¡Enana, tienes que decirlo conmigo! HEMOS VENIDO A RETARTE! –exclamó de nuevo, pero Levy ya se había ido con Lucy y charlaban alegremente. –¡ENAAAAAAAANA! –su voz resonó por todo el bosque.

**Gray POV**

Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, tan raro que incluso aparecía Gajeel. Natsu debió haber puesto algo en mi comida, abrí los ojos sin mucha prisa enfocando a mi alrededor. Estaba en la habitación, todo normal hasta que. . .¿Juvia, Erza? Me incorporé asustado. –¿Por q. . .? –Erza me golpeó sin delicadeza en la cabeza provocando un ruido sordo, como un plop!.

–No debes volver a tratar mal a Juvia, y así no huirá ¿entendiste? –Acomodó sus cabellos con un aire digno, mientras Juvia observaba incrédula.

–P-p-p-p-pero Erza-san, Gray-sama aún está débil. –Lloriqueó mientras corría dando pequeñas vueltas nerviosas en la habitación.

–Erza, ya déjalo. –Jellal apareció en el marco de la puerta, mostrando una sonrisa serena. Lo observé como si fueran sus últimos segundos de vida. Pero para mí sorpresa Erza sólo refunfuñó y salió dando grandes pasos de ahí. –Ya se le pasará. –Musitó el mago acercándose. –Es sólo que estaba muy preocupada. ¿Están bien? –preguntó amablemente. Juvia asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y yo mascullé.

–¿Pero qué demonios? –minutos después de la explicación miraba a Juvia con un sentimiento de culpa. Al recordar, me sentía como un tonto. Al parecer nuestra empatía había incrementado pues ella sólo murmuró:

–Gray-sama, creo que esa fue una noche de las más divertidas que Juvia ha tenido. –Jellal abandonó la habitación en silencio pero a lo lejos escuchamos "Erza, tengo pastel de freeeeesa" fue realmente incómodo no poder reír, pero Juvia prosiguió. –Creo que sería fantástico tomar una foto para poder recordarlo después y contarle a nuestros hijos y nietos como es que el amor por fin floreció entre nosotros. –Sus ojos tenían una aterradora forma de corazón y comencé a desarrollar un tic nervioso mientras ella abría su valija y comenzaba a sacar todas sus cosas cuando de repente una extraña caja azul rodó hasta mí.

–Eh Juvia. . . –la llamé mientras tomaba entre mis dedos la caja, accidentalmente se abrió dando paso a una de las cosas más horrendas de mi vida. Era un artefacto mágico DE LYON! ¿POR QUÉ JUVIA TENÍA ESO? El espantoso artefacto se activó:

_Querida Juvia-chan, tuve que pagarle a alguien una enorme cantidad para que me ayudara a colocar esto entre tus preciadas pertenencias pero no importa, porque yo sería capaz de entregarte todo. _–Juvia comenzó a temblar de nerviosismo ante eso, buscando por todos lados como desactivarlo. –¡Kyaaaaaaaa! –gritó desesperada mientras la cosa seguía hablando. –_Te envío esto porque no quiero que me extrañes en tu ausencia y que sepas que mi amor siempre. . ._ –El ridículo detalle de Lyon y su estúpido y brillante holograma hablando me hicieron enojar, en dos segundos la habitación estaba congelada con todo y la caja idiota.

–¡IDIOTA! –escupí las palabras pensando en la paliza que le propinaría por hacerle eso a mi Juvia. . . paré mis pensamientos en seco. ¿Juvia? La maga de agua se encontraba en una esquina balanceándose nerviosa y casi catatónica debido al incidente. Seguramente después me arrepentiría de esto. . . pero la imagen de Lyon cerca de ella podía hacer que congelara todo el bosque sólo de molestia, me acerqué en silencio y con habilidad formé una pequeña imagen de dos personas tomadas de la mano; una era una ella con su adorable sonrisa y el otro poseía un ceño fruncido, y no llevaba la parte superior de la ropa, tenían la ridícula forma chibi que las chicas adoraban. –Toma. –Exclamé depositándolo en sus manos, la suavidad de su piel era algo nuevo para mí. –Creo que es mejor que esa boba caja. –Sonreí animado.

–¡GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAAA! –se lanzó hacía mí y sus brazos me rodearon con alegría, mientras sus cabellos azules me hacían cosquillas en el pecho. Lo que yo no sabía era que Erza y Jellal, con pastel de fresas en mano, escuchaban pegados a la puerta como un par de curiosos. ¿Quién lo pensaría? Aquellos que siempre lucían tan serios.

**Lucy POV**

–¡Esto es una locura! ¡BAJÉNNOS DE AQUÍ! –Miré a Levy que se comportaba tan tranquila, como si todos los días te colgaran de un risco propensa a caer a un enorme lago profundo. –¡LEVY-CHAN! –forcejeé contra las cuerdas que me ataban. Ambas ahora éramos parte del concurso entre ese par de psicóticos dragon slayers. Lily, Romeo y Wendy eran los jueces, Gajeel y Natsu los participantes y Levy y yo los trofeos. Vaya organización, bueno. . . no podía culpar a su cerebro de maní, y a que le habían hecho caso a todo lo que Lily dijo ¡es un gato, por Kami!

–Lu-chan, ¿a ti te gusta ver sonreír a Natsu? –me preguntó Levy, con ambas manos atadas y su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro. Las dos colgábamos atadas a la punta de un barranco, a gran altura de la superficie del lago y el viento nos movía de vez en cuando. Aquella pregunta fue inesperada, pero mi respuesta fue automática.

–Claro que sí, daría lo que fuera porque nunca borrara esa sonrisa. –Ella asintió y observó a lo lejos a dos puntos brillantes que se acercaban desde el otro extremo. –Entonces, creo que hacer esto es divertido y yo. . . bueno, me alegra poder animar un poco a ese tonto. –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y casi grité.

–¡Gajeel! ¿Es él, Levy-chan? ¿El de tus historias? –Mi amiga asintió alegremente. –No preguntes por qué, sé que es lo más extraño de todo, pero. . . me siento muy bien a su lado. –No necesitaba más explicaciones, la entendía perfectamente. Y, aunque ahora estuviera envuelta en un juego hecho por un gato con alas, tenía una familia y alguien a quien animar.

–¡Ánimo, Natsu! ¡Gambate! –Grité desde mi lugar.

–¡No seas un perdedor, Gajeel! ¡Vamos! –Levy me imitó y ambas coincidimos en una mirada que estar enamorada de un dragon slayer era algo muy extraño, difícil pero sobre todo especial.

Natsu utilizó su rugido del dragón de fuego para evaporar el agua a su alrededor y poder correr más rápido. –Karyu no hoko! –exclamó seguro de su victoria. –Espera un momento Lucy, seremos el equipo ganador. –Pero por otro lado, Gajeel se valía de su bastón de hierro para impulsarle desde lo profundo de la tierra del lago.

–Tetsuryūkon! –gritó con fuerza. Ambos se encontraban a un par de metros de nosotras, yo los observaba con fascinación pues aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho a Natsu, el que hayan aprendido magia de un dragón era algo fantástico e increíble. Sus miradas se interceptaron y en lugar de terminar la carrera, comenzaron a golpearse entre ellos. . .

–¡Aléjate, Salamander! –Reedfox se ponía en posición.

–¡Come-chatarra te patearé el trasero! ¡Ganaré y salvaré a Lucy!

–¡Yo salvaré a la enana!

–¡A Lucy!

–¡A la enana!

–TETSURYŪ NO HOKO!

–KARYU NO HOKO!

Una enorme explosión iluminó aquel lugar, haciendo que el agua se elevase y dejara a Levy empapada al igual que a mí. Ambos chicos salieron volando, producto de la explosión y cayeron de nuevo en la orilla de donde salieron. Lily, Romeo y Wendy los calificaron con un 10, como si hubieran realizado un clavado. Levy-chan y yo nos miramos divertidas, realmente deberíamos haber esperado algo así. Todo estaba bien, hasta que nuestras cuerdas comenzaron a romperse debido al roce con la roca y el agua. –¡CHICOS! –gritamos al unísono, afortunadamente Levy logró formar una superficie blanda sobre nosotras y yo logré invocar a Loke. –Gracias. . .-le susurré a mi espíritu estelar y el comenzó a coquetear como siempre. Hasta que el par de heridos cazadores de dragón llegaron corriendo. ´

–¡HEY ALÉJATE DE ELLA! –extrañamente ambos gritaron lo mismo, y mi espíritu desapareció no sin antes besar la mejilla de cada una.

–¡Voy a darte una paliza, espíritu! –gritó Gajeel y Natsu adoptó una posición de molestia.

–Ya venía a rescatarte, Lucy. –Refunfuñó y yo sonreí. Pero antes de musitar algo, ambos nos tomaron como si fuéramos costales sobre sus hombros y comenzaron a correr.

–¡EL PRIMERO EN LLEGAR AL OTRO LADO GANA!

Miré a Levy-chan de nuevo, y ambas suspiramos resignadas mientras nos aferrábamos a las vestimentas de aquellos chicos que a veces parecían carecer de sentido común, pero al final, también amábamos eso de ellos.

* * *

Chan! :D

Yo sé que estuvo algo corto, pero de verdad ya quería publicar este capítulo c:

Comentarios, quejas y sugerencias ya saben, ahí en la cajita de abajo.

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


End file.
